


Yes, Master.

by UsedToCallMePoison



Series: Meat lover [4]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: ABO Universe, Gangbang, Master/Servant, Multi, Multi - Freeform, PWP, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, groupsex, 四人行, 肉文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsedToCallMePoison/pseuds/UsedToCallMePoison
Summary: Charles, a servant at Master Lehnsherr’s house, is indulging in constant pleasure.查尔斯，一个为兰谢尔家族工作的女仆，一直沉浸于不可言语的快乐中。
Relationships: Charles Xavier/David 8, Charles Xavier/Emma Frost, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Meat lover [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572232
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Yes, Master.

**Author's Note:**

> 肉又肉又肉

PWP/BDSM/主仆/多人行/羞辱/施虐/乞求/强制/限制/ABO/AO姓行为/玩具/自未 /口绞/ All Charles/ Double penetration

*  
Lehnsherr府邸外，两道笔直的车灯划破了黑夜的沉寂，随着一声短促的刹车，纯黑的宾利端端正正地停在了宅邸大门门口。原本昏昏欲睡的门卫被这动静惊醒，慌慌张张地小跑上前，手刚搭上门把车门已率先向外打开了，穿着手工纯意大利皮鞋与高订白色西装的长腿率先踏出落在大理石阶上，接着一个梳着整齐背头的深褐色脑袋也探了出来。  
“老、老爷回来了......”门卫颤颤巍巍地哆嗦出半句话，就被那对利刃般的灰绿眼眸截住了下文。挺拔的身姿完全暴露在晚风中，身为Beta的门卫只能从空气中捕捉到一丝淡淡的血腥味。Alpha根本没有把他放在眼里，整洁白色风衣下同样纯白的西装与周遭暗沉的夜晚格格不入，男人随意理了理西装外套上并不存在的皱褶，随即另一侧的车门也被咔哒一声打开了，金色短发没有发胶的固定，在晚风中随性地飘逸着，宽阔的肩膀被包禳在灰色的西装外套中。不同于前者，这位没有身着风衣，而是穿着精致的灰色西装三件套，冰蓝色的眼眸中带着一丝讥讽的笑意。除此之外，两个男人从身高到外貌，甚至信息素都几乎一模一样。短暂的痴愣被金发Alpha的一声冷笑打断了，缓过神来的门卫急忙把两位往里面请，一边低声在耳机里汇报：“老爷提早回来了，还带了客人。”  
与宅邸阴森严肃的外表不同，府邸内仆人们接收到这个消息已经乱成了一锅粥。要知道，Lehnsherr 家主常年在外忙碌极少归家，府里都是夫人和仆人们在照料。这一次他不仅一声不吭地回来了，还破天荒地带了个客人，这是家仆们始料未及的。  
“老爷回来了，啊，还有二老爷。”大门一开，门口两排身着制服的Beta女仆整齐地站立着等候差遣，身为管家的男性Beta Henry上前来为来者脱去风衣外套挂好，完成任务后礼貌地退到一边。  
“Hank, 夫人呢？” Alpha当家接过女仆递上来的温毛巾擦拭双手，冷淡地问道，声音里的低气压隐隐暗示着他的不悦。管家在一旁不安地用手推了推鼻梁上滑落的眼镜，家主才回来不到两分钟，Henry的额头就已经泌出了细小的汗珠。“夫人今晚...出门办事了。” 话音刚落，原本还好好拿在手上的毛巾就被粗暴地扔回托盘里，力气之大吓得端着托盘的女仆都跟着抖了抖。  
“让她回来之后去书房见我。最近我卡里三万块钱无端消失，我拿她是问！” Alpha当家冷冷地瞟了眼四周，没有一个奴仆敢直视他锐利的双眸，显而易见地，他们都惧怕自己的主人，僵硬地站立着头颅低垂。  
“我和 David要去书房商讨些事，你们谁要是敢进来打扰...” 停顿造成的威压比明说的威胁更令人心惊胆颤，家主丢下这一句话，迈开长腿扬长而去。身后悠闲尾随的金发二当家从进门开始就维持着恰到好处的微笑，但对众人来说，比起宽慰，他微挑的嘴角更让人感到不寒而栗。这对兄弟，就如同他们的信息素般，所到之处势必会引发一场腥风血雨。  
*  
“Erik, 距我上次过来拜访，你家仆人好像又少了些。看来Hank和我说的曾经有人被你吓出心脏病的传言还是有些许真实性的。” 排排摆放齐整的书架后，两名Alpha在火炉前相对而坐，被称为Erik的褐发男子并没有理会 David的调侃，只是闭上双眼细细地品着高脚杯中的两指干红，良久，他才不紧不慢地开口：“这次回来就是为了问清那三万块钱的去向，不会久留。仆人辞了可以要新的，这些事让Hank打理就行了。”  
“呵，还是一如既往地无情啊。”David嘲弄到，随即耸动鼻子四处嗅闻了下，“你在熏什么香料吗？怎么有股甜味。”  
确实，空气中除了两兄弟Alpha信息素基调里的血腥味外，还酝酿着两股味道。Beta本身没有信息素，能从AO信息素中闻出的也只是最底层的基调。Alpha通常都会有附加的主调来区别彼此之间的身份与对配偶的独特标记。这两股味道中，明显高调些的钢铁的腥冷信息素是属于Erik的，而更加游刃有余的桦木的寒潮信息素来源于David。  
除此之外，还存在第三股味道。  
醉人而浓稠的甜香味勾人魂魄，仿佛能带人直升极乐之巅。潜藏其下的清新果味芳香欲滴，惹人馋涎。无论来者何人，甜腻的信息素加上双重调性，这绝对是个Omega无疑了。  
两兄弟一齐把目光投向了不远处的红木书桌，忽略从那里源源不断传出醉人的甜香，书桌下也是一个很好的藏身之处。  
Erik先站了起来，皮鞋鞋底落在纯木地板上没有发出一点儿声音。David也放轻了脚步慢慢靠近壁火阴影里的书桌，并在看到Erik攥紧了贴身携带的钢质短匕首时翻了个大大的白眼：[你打算拿那个干什么，捅他/她的肩膀？]他用唇语交流到。  
[以防万一。]对方回给他四个字。  
David不加理会，率先绕到桌子后看了个究竟。他的脸上从一开始的惊讶，渐渐变回了一如既往的阴笑。“百利甜酒配上水蜜桃，原来如此。”  
他推开沉重的书桌，藏匿之下的，是一个女仆装扮的发情Omega。他双眼迷蒙地咬着袖口、留着口水低低呜咽着，一只手正隔着粉红色的内裤爱抚着自己高高撑起短裙的性器，另一只手在已经解开纽扣的衬衫下揉捏着自己娇嫩凸起的奶头。散开的裙摆下是轻轻颤抖着的大腿，和一个暴露在外的，插着调至最高档的震动按摩棒，不断往外涌出新鲜汁液，浇湿了内裤、裙摆和地板的，粉扑扑，毛绒绒，湿漉漉，如水蜜桃般多汁饱满的屁股。  
一团糟的男性Omega透亮的蓝眼睛里淌着泪水，发现注视着自己的两名Alpha后再也压抑不住自己的低咛，舔着火红的嘴唇喘息着淫叫，将后穴里塞了一半黏糊糊还在疯狂震动的按摩棒一鼓作气拔出，只留下粗大的圆球状头部卡在里面，快速地研磨着肠壁在滚烫的肉穴中抽插自慰着，发出动听且色情的“呼哧呼哧”的水声。  
“主人...嗯唔！欢...欢迎回家...”  
*  
Charles是府邸里唯一一位Omega侍从。  
今天一整天他都被含在身体里的震动物折磨着。  
屁股里巨型的怪物在他快步疾走时骨碌碌地滑出穴道，只剩硕大的圆球头部刚好卡住环状肌，嗡嗡地震动着让玩具表面夸张突起的疙瘩三百六十度抚慰Omega敏感的穴口，导致Charles好几次在众目睽睽之下浪叫出声。每当这时，他都只能红着脸，用手偷偷将滑出甬道的情趣用品塞回屁屁里。而当他不得不弯腰时，重量级的头部就会狠狠撞上击中濒发快感的前列腺，贴着那个软弱的小点按摩跳动，让Charles失去行走能力。而这不只是唯一一个让他抓狂的器具。他的阴穴里被同样放入了一个调至高档的跳蛋，在热腾腾的肉道中跳动翻转着，时不时碾压着软嫩的宫口凶猛地搏动，让小穴因吹潮而喷洒出一股又一股的热液。在毫不察觉的Beta的同事间往来，谁又能想到，在他整洁的蓬蓬裙下是如此淫乱下流的光景：长时间得不到释放的阴茎被银质的阴茎环束缚着，从顶端流出的前液已经淌满了紧绷的柱身，流至圆鼓鼓的囊袋下汇入来自生殖腔口被激烈跳动刺激分泌的热辣汹涌的情液，最终与被异物撑开屁穴所奔涌出的肠液于高速抖动的肛塞把手上汇聚，一齐流下腿根。Charles 的吊带黑丝袜已经被自己香甜的液体完全浸湿了，嫩红的乳尖也磨蹭着衬衫的布料发胀挺立起来，隔着围裙依然清晰可见。他只感觉自己像是熟透了的水果，与Beta同事们一同闲聊与工作间无数次的潮吹与干性高潮已经让他的忍耐到达了极限，凡是他脚下踩过的地砖上都留下了芬芳的浊液，工友们对他过分红润的脸蛋表示出的关切也在挑战他忍耐的底线。  
在脱离队伍躲进无人的书房后，Charles再也无法忍受下半身的黏腻与挑拨了。Omega在手指碰上阴茎的一瞬间低声呜咽起来，解放了银环的束缚后，大拇指挑逗着粉红色漂亮的龟头，而后顺势往下抓握揉捏湿淋淋的两个小球。但这还不够，大开的双腿间撩起的裙摆下他一低头便可以清楚看见自己水光粼粼的私处。在工作期间偷偷手淫的Omega将爪子伸向了股间持续律动着的玩具，颤抖的手犹豫再三还是握上了露在穴外的把手，大开大合地变换着角度用玩具操弄着自己下面贪婪的小嘴。羞耻的快感从性器一直蔓延至胸口，害羞似的闭上双眼像是想逃避现状的Omega最终还是睁开了眼睛，直视被肛塞操弄至红肿的后穴在每一次抽出时带出的粉嫩软肉和阴穴如癫痫般被跳蛋带动的震颤使淫液如喷泉般涌出的淫荡光景。Charles死死咬住嘴唇想要阻挡就在嘴边的呻吟，本能地挺胸让渴望触碰的乳尖摩擦上粗糙的面料，多处的烈性快感形成的滔天巨浪快要让他窒息了，Omega加快了撸动与抽插的速度，很快了，很快就要去一一  
书房的门突然被打开了，与此同时受惊的Omega夹紧了肉壁中凹凸不平的棒状物，高频的震颤让穴肉双倍体验到了布满柱身的颗粒感，Charles咬破了自己的嘴唇，在无声地尖叫中射了自己满身，白色的斑点甚至溅上了自己藏匿的书桌的四壁上。硬挺了一整天的性器终于得到了短暂的释放，但依然半硬着，Charles瘫软着缩在狭小的空间里，模糊的大脑接收到不远处浓烈的Alpha信息素的味道，这让发情期得不到满足的Omega的身体再次躁动起来，甚至无意识地散发出更多信息素向两人求欢。Charles在本能的驱使下，嗅闻着Alpha的信息素不知足地舔舐嘴唇。  
*  
“看看是谁在这里自娱自乐呢？”Erik和David把试图挣扎的Omega束缚在原木圆桌上，用皮带与领结把他的四肢与茶几的四个桌角捆绑在一起，让他保持双腿大张双手高举过头的姿态。Omega感受到了Alpha们饥饿的目光，两道火热的目光扫视着他的乳尖、性器、阴穴与后穴，自己仿佛两头恶狼盘中美味香嫩的绵羊，即将被分食吞吃入腹。  
“我记得你，唯一的Omega女仆，名字叫Charles？真是不知检点。”暗发碧眸的Alpha，他侍奉的主人，以一种观赏艺术品的姿态凝视着他凌乱的下体，这让Charles羞耻的闭上了眼睛。但下一秒阴唇上温热的触感就让他重又睁大了双眼。主人纤长的手指，正毫不掩饰地挑开被黏液粘在一起的两片阴唇。“主、主人，不要碰那里！”指腹逗弄着他微微凸起的阴蒂，其他手指则插入他的湿穴中胡乱搅动，“里面还含着玩具”。另一边，金发的主人David则是调戏地把手指伸进了他的嘴里玩弄着他的舌尖，“叫出来，我们想听你叫出来。”双指对阴蒂的搔刮和捏揉、手指在穴内的翻腾和搅弄、口腔被手指的娱弄和调戏逼出了Omega软软的吟吟，让Charles刚刚高潮完、十分敏感的阴穴不争气地再次吹潮了，打破了Omega最后的理智。从宫口溢出的新鲜蜜液全数浇在了主人的手上，还从手心淌下手腕弄脏了衣袖。  
“这么敏感的身体。”David主人俯身在他红透了的耳旁吹气，顺势含住了他滚烫的耳垂舔咬吮吸。“把它舔干净。”Erik主人将覆着他爱液的手指送到他面前，Charles心甘情愿地将它们包禳在滚烫的唇舌间，任由它们撑满自己的小嘴，口水流得满下巴都是。  
“你会乖乖让我们使用你的身体的，对吗Charles？”  
面对主人的询问，Charles只是迷迷糊糊地点了点头，然后就因巴掌击中阴蒂的痛乐感惊叫出声。“回答我！”  
“Charles...会乖乖的，让两位主人使用身体。请主人使用Charles的身体。”  
“很好。”  
他们解开他四肢的束缚，脱光了除吊带袜以外的所有衣服，在圆桌上把他摆成了跪趴的姿势。在他的面前是David主人巨大挺立着的阴茎，在他身后Erik主人同样硕大的性器头部已经贴上了他湿漉漉的穴口。跳蛋和按摩棒还在他体内不知疲惫地震动着，而两根阴茎已经迫不及待地破开他的肉皱从前端与后端同时贯穿了他，坚硬的粗大柱物摩擦肉壁、撑满双穴的认知让Omega感到兴奋，让他心甘情愿地分开红润的嘴唇，无师自通地收缩口腔，邀请Alpha主人勃起的性器撞上他的喉头，David 主人温暖的大手抓疼了他的头发，在他嘴中鲁莽冲刺。他咳呛着，粗喘着，同时内心因为被狠操嘴巴而狂喜着，忽略喉咙的不适与脸颊上滚落的泪水。  
“啪！”  
肉体击打肉体的脆响和左边臀部上迅速扩散开的疼痛让Charles隔着嘴里的阴茎模糊不清地叫出声来，臀肉刹然收紧让后穴深处和亲吻子宫口的器具产生的震波翻倍，更突显出了刚刚一直在他小穴里冲锋陷阵的另一名Alpha主人的凶器。  
“啵！”  
“哈啊...唔唔啊！”  
在绞紧肉皱的情况下拔出一直深埋到底的玩具，肠道享受到了无比刺激的按摩，宽硕的玩具头部在一瞬间脱出环状肌，比拟撕裂的快感使Omega仰起头来高声呻吟。Erik主人退出了他的生育腔，一大股蜜液也紧跟着倾泻而出，浇在无辜的地毯上。Alpha转而用阴茎玩弄他敏感的皱褶，肥厚的头部伸进了他合不拢正滴答流水的开口，一寸一寸、慢条斯理地侵略被过度玩弄而瑟瑟发抖的内壁，决心占领他的屁屁。  
后穴抽插之余，一双手覆上了Charles饱满的臀部，肆意蹂躏着水蜜桃汁水淋漓的柔韧果肉，有力的手指施压，软肉被死死挤压勒紧只能在指缝间鼓起。  
“咕呜呜呜...呼唔...”  
右手松开来，在白里透粉的臀肉上“啪啪啪啪”激起一片肉浪，留下深红的手印，逼出Omega淫秽的哀哭。  
“这是对你生性淫荡的惩罚。”  
“Erik，父亲没有教过你要对Omega温柔点吗？”与此同时，另一双手包住了Charles一直被冷落的胸乳，这让他感到有些羞耻，和别的男性Omega相比，Charles的胸部一直都略大一些，饱满度可以说不输正常女性Beta。David主人分出食指和拇指夹住粉嫩嫩的可怜乳尖挑拨揉捏。查尔斯在内心深处发出渴望的呻吟，灵活的手指弹逗着玩他的乳头，蹂躏着雪白的奶肉，用指甲割蹭他微张的乳孔，在此之前Omega从未知晓他的奶头是如此硬挺而敏感。他嘴里的性器变换了下角度，重重地压在他的舌头上。它生产的液体现在是最美味的佳肴。狡猾的手指突然捏紧乳眼旋转一百八十度用力一揪，同时巴掌在臀肉上狠狠击打起嫩肉的颠簸，配合两兄弟同出同入的进犯，成功让Omega在肉欲的盛宴与混乱的淫叫中攀上云霄，紧缩的肉道与喷涌而出的热液带给Alpha主人们最大的享受，最后几下毫无章法地侵入后，他们相继用白浊填满了Omega的身体，承受了两波精液的繁育者再也支撑不起过载快感的侵袭，趴倒在原地。他的嘴半张着，流着口水，而他被使用过的其他洞里则往外流淌着另一种液体。  
一天的劳累终于压垮了他，在陷入沉眠前Charles最后感受到的，是Alpha主人强悍的信息素与温暖的双手。  
“我感觉我们玩过分了。”  
“我认为这叫见好就收。”  
Erik 将Omega赤裸的身体小心抱起来放置温暖火炉边的沙发椅上，西装外套霸道地掩盖着白嫩的肉体仿佛在宣誓主权。David则是掏出了随身携带的手帕仔细清理Omega被使用完毕的身体，在看到他们留在他身上清晰的痕迹时露出一丝微笑。  
*  
“啊啊...”  
当厚实柱体突刺进Charles还松垮着的后穴时，他呜咽着拱起了肩背。紧绷的囊袋贴上他还火辣辣刺疼着的臀瓣，阴茎在屁股里轻轻地鼓动着。Omega的前额靠在于地毯上交叠的双臂上，张开双腿好接受更深的侵犯，Alpha的凶器在他体内剧烈地搅动着，鼓胀的头部撤退，直到球状的头部，然后再次陷入佣仆往外渗水的开口，直到腹股沟撞上臀肉发出脆响。Charles被发情期的欲望逼迫得几乎不能呼吸了，主人的性器，正被他湿暖的肉壁吮吸服务着，一双手牢牢锁上了他的腰胯，固定住Omega的身体。Alpha把他布满结实肌肉的身体压在Charles光裸的脊背上，一只手绕到前面粗鲁地抓揉他一边的乳肉，开始在他敏感缩紧的皱褶里做着疯狂的活塞运动，以至于Charles双眼发白。Omega被粗暴的操弄至失声，头颅随着身体逐渐加快的摆动渐渐扬起，嘴巴松弛地张开唾液也被操飞出来，爽得翻起了白眼。重重击溃宫颈时他的内壁死死咬紧了肉棒，随着体内液体射出的声响，流下大腿的肮脏浊液，Charles失去了意识。  
Erik低头注视着Charles大开的穴口吐出自己软下来的阴茎，被操晕的Omega还维持着双腿大张翘起臀部的动作，粉红色的肠肉里白花花的精液缓缓向外渗着，这让Alpha感到恼怒，虽然他可以自由选择是否成结，但Alpha至孕的冲动还在脑海中不依不饶地叫嚣着。他拿起被冷落一旁的肛塞，大的夸张的头部被勉强塞进了湿洞里堵住了泻流。  
“占有欲满满啊，Erik。”在一旁看完全程的David笑到，等小女仆恢复意识后就轮到他独享了。  
“发情Omega的肉穴真是让人欲罢不能呢。”他与Erik交换了位置，后者摊坐在沙发椅上，前者则是好奇心满满地旋转抽送着深埋Omega肿胀屁穴里的黏糊糊的假阳具，听小女仆无意识中发出舒爽的哼哼。

书房的大门被从外打开了，Erik正想呵斥是哪个胆大包天的佣人感进来打搅，却在看清来者时收回了嘴边的话。  
从大门倾泻而出的纤长阴影靠门而立，站姿格外随性。“哦，你们已经开始了。”  
“是你回来的太晚了，还有，是他自己送上门来的。”Erik不屑地反驳。  
“口是心非，这只小甜心的屁屁可是极品中的极品。”那道阴影渐渐走近了，空气中多了股女式香烟搭配珍酿伏特加的烈性Alpha信息素，“我回来的还不算晚，介意我加入派对吗？”  
David绅士地弯下腰来，亲吻了来者伸出的白玉般的手背。“当然不介意，Emma Frost 夫人。”  
*  
[今天早晨]  
“Charles，女主人要见你，她在卧房等你。”  
清晨，Henry管家召集女仆们在大厅分配一天的工作，等所有女仆都得到指令开始工作了，只留下Charles与管家面面相觑。  
Omega的脸刷得红了起来。这不是他第一次被女主人单独召见，Charles 是府邸里唯一一名Omega女仆，也是资历最浅的女仆，在成为Lehnsherr的家仆之前他就知道这里对佣人的要求极高，必要时女主人会亲手指点一二。  
至少对外是这么宣传的。  
Emma Frost，作为以钻石矿起家的Frost 大家族的长女，她分化为一名Alpha。十八岁时，按照家族规定，Alpha成年要举行盛大宴会找到一个心仪的对象成婚，在众多前来献媚，貌美如花、温润如玉的Omega中，Emma 选择了冷着脸来做客的Lehnsherr。  
更出人意料的是，Lehnsherr居然答应了这门婚事。  
当今社会，Alpha联谊的案例少之又少。Lehnsherr 和 Frost家族一开始都反抗这件事，但终是抵不过与对家联姻的利益，钻石世家的人脉与钢铁造业的实力可以说是强强联手，奈何双方家族都只有Alpha子嗣，这桩婚事就这样勉勉强强地订了下来。  
婚礼是在Lehnsherr家宅举办的，听老佣们说，那场婚礼办的十分朴素简洁，连戒指都是临时打造的，婚后两名Alpha也是从不干涉对方生活。Lehnsherr隔三岔五出差，很少在家，Frost虽然平日里在府邸里处理工作事，但每天晚上都会出门寻欢，晚出晚归，男女Alpha甚至没有同睡过一张床，要不是家族蒸蒸日上的庞大势力与事业，旁人根本不知道两人之间还有联系。  
不过这些都与Charles无关，他来到这里只是因为这份工作薪水丰厚，而他正需要这笔钱来帮助自己潦倒的哥哥还债。Bruce自从被那个混蛋Alpha搞大了肚子、因精神不振而失去了孩子的抚养权后就一直郁郁寡欢，尝试上吊自杀被Charles救下后他天天靠吸食毒品度日，欠下了不少债务。  
Charles走上长长的旋转楼梯，不同于大堂澎湃的基诺莎式建筑与 Lehnsherr 主人回家时常住的二楼如钢铁般寒冷的现代设计，从三楼开始一切的房屋装饰都散发着纯白的光泽，刺眼的白色让Charles有种落入冰雪女王鼓掌之中的不安感。  
他当然知道女主人召自己来的用意何在，更何况他的每一个发情期她都记得清清楚楚。这不是他第一次被使用肉体，也绝不会是最后一次。  
小手颤抖着在木门上轻轻敲了三下，“进来。”一个不容拒绝的声音透过层层质地敲击在小女仆的心里，打消了他最后一丝临阵脱逃的念头。  
推开门时，他才猛然发觉，自己心里盛着的期待多过慌张。  
女主人侧倚在落地窗前的躺椅上，袅袅的轻烟从她指尖架起的烟嘴中蜿蜒着四散开来，混合着女性Alpha迷蒙诱惑的信息素，让羞耻得Omega夹紧了屁股。  
“过来。”女主人朝他勾勾手，空气中便像是有许多无形的触手般，将他拉入情欲的牢笼。他低垂着头走到她面前，阳光下她美丽的金发与皎洁的肌肤几乎在发光，引人注目的傲人胸部虚掩在一路敞开的丝质睡袍下，女主人眯起锐利双眸凝视着自己，薄唇微微开启，将一股清烟缓缓喷洒在他的脸上，呛得Charles咳出声来，脸红的能滴血。  
“害怕了？”他依然不敢抬头正视她，只感觉一只纤瘦的手缓缓落在自己左乳上，开始缓慢的揉搓起来，夹紧的股间似乎有什么湿湿热热的东西流出来了。“没、没有。”  
“呵，”Charles的心脏也随这声冷笑颤了颤。“不是害怕，那就是期待咯。”修剪整齐的长甲隔着布料逮住了已经立起的乳头，一边捏弄胸肉一边掐指戏弄乳首，让Omega很快就难耐而想要地呜咽出声。  
“脱了衣服，躺到床上去。”  
Charles缓慢地脱下刚刚穿戴好的女仆裙，用手指勾下已被浸透的内裤时他感到异常羞耻，解开吊带袜弯下腰时又偷偷翘起屁股来好让Alpha可以瞟见他私处水光泛滥的光景。  
光裸着，他脸朝上倒在了柔软的鹅绒被里，歪头注视着女主人缓慢地从躺椅上起身，倒掉烟斗里的烟灰，他眼神中无法掩饰的急不可耐似乎取悦了Alpha，让她美丽的脸上生出一个玩味的微笑。她伸出手来把他拉到床边上，搂着他的腰。她那根属于女性Alpha的长长的深红阴茎已经勃起，势待预发。利口酒与伏特加的香味完美融合在一起，熏醉了Omega发情期前最后的一点理智。  
“自己用手把后面撑开。”  
Charles内心近乎狂喜地尖叫着，手指推开肉皱的一瞬间，阴茎就往他屁股里一推到底。我不敢相信这是真的，他迷醉地喃喃，而他的屁眼正被快速的插送着，没有被很好开扩的穴肉在抽出时从穴口中带出来，插入时又被生生拽回去。他的理智，他的判断力都与他的思想分离了。可能在另外的处境里他会感到痛苦，但现在，他高兴地尖叫和呻吟着，用双手死死抓紧身下的床单。女主人温热的舌头伸进了他张开的嘴里，当Alpha炙热滚烫的精液冲进他收缩的肠壁上时，Omega的阴茎也随之高潮，喷出白浊。主人的阴茎开始迅速膨胀而并非收缩，在他敏感的肉穴内缓缓涨大着逼出他阵阵可怜的喘息。头部长大了不少，并还在膨胀着，Alpha吮吸着他的口舌往更深的地方推进，仿佛要将Omega活活劈成两半。她锐利的指甲割伤了Charles的侧腰，不一会儿就有一条灵活的舌头沿着伤口收集小血珠。当他敏感的内壁在结的肿胀下伸展时，他开始哭泣。然后，饱胀感静止在了一个阶段了，女主人硕大的勃起停止了对他后穴的占有，继续用种子把他里面填至满上。那些涂上银色的指甲松开了他的腰部。她用双手把查尔斯抱起来，固定在床沿，当Alpha把查尔斯按在胸前开始缓慢的移动胯部时，他屁穴里的那个夸张的隆起物也跟着移动起来。“唔、唔唔唔！”Charles长长地吟叫出声，女主人好像嫌他不乖巧似的朝他臀肉上打了一巴掌。每一次抬胯上挺，Charles都会上下颠簸一下，他体内成结的阴茎也会随之颠簸。由于结的缘故，性器不能从肛口内滑出来。他闭上眼睛，静静地感受半撕裂的痛快感。结似乎越来越小了，谢天谢地，她终于停了下来，双手再次放在他腰上使劲把Charles拉起来，让他沉淀淀地在结上恨恨坐下，肉壁被击溃高潮泛滥的同时射入了Omega的深处。  
“这些都是我买给你的。”  
事后，Charles虚弱地躺在绒被间，看女主人向他展示为他购买的各种小礼物。它们在他眼里都过于凶猛硕大，让他怀疑能否成功塞进身上的任何一个洞里。  
乳白色表面光滑的跳蛋在她指尖震颤着，女主人用另一只手打开他还软着的双腿，分开他湿漉漉的阴唇，直视他还流着淫水的小洞。“真是可爱的粉红色。”Charles胸前又升腾起害羞的淡粉，因为女主人正用尖尖的指甲挑拨着他兴奋鼓起的阴蒂，他咬住嘴唇想要抑制住呻吟，但显然这毫无用处，反而让口水流得到处都是。Charles不知道，在这个纯白的卧室里，他蔚蓝的双眸、鲜艳的嘴唇与张开的腿间嫩粉色的穴肉是Alpha眼中唯一的颜色。  
她将震动的玩具慢慢推入，看乳白色渐渐消失于粉红之中。之后她俯下身来，Charles只看见主人金色的秀发散落在他双腿间。不一会儿，一条温热而狡猾的舌头就探进了他的入口，唾液与蜜液混合在一起搅动着湿洞，尖利的虎齿研磨着阴肉。女Alpha含住了他跳动的阴蒂，舌尖弹动着肉粒，牙齿微微用力包住凸起的肉肉猛得吮吸了一下，Omega哭叫着，肉洞吹潮了。“不、不要吸～”Emma 用口腔接住了Omega往外涌出的蜜液，撑开蜜穴不知足地继续吮吸着收集汁液，舌头探进洞里探索，趁机往吐着上一波精液的肛穴里插入棒状的玩具，直接导致Omega尖叫出声，还虚弱敏感的身体再次登上顶峰。  
束缚环卡在他抖动的阴茎上，发出一声“喀嚓”的脆响。  
“里面要一直含着，不准拿出来。我出门一趟，今晚回来。”说着，她婀娜的背影消失在门后。  
如果不是双穴中持续不断涌出的快感，Charles还会以为这是一场梦。  
我爱上被主人玩弄使用的感觉了，他想。  
*  
“我回来的还不算晚，介意我加入派对吗？”  
“当然不介意，Emma Frost 夫人。”  
透过层层叠叠的快感，Charles好像听到了女主人的声音，但此时的他甚至没有力气说一句“欢迎女主人回家”。彻底因发情而被催熟了的的Omega渴望被Alpha穿透插入、被牙齿舔吻啄咬、被手指揉搓玩弄，迷蒙间，他感觉自己仿佛身处别处，这里没有债务缠身，没有迷途与困扰，有的只是无尽的欢爱与快感交织而成的、甜蜜而满足的性爱天堂。  
我这是，在做梦吗？  
在梦境中，他被传来传去，宛如一席盛宴般任人享用着。他们用阴茎让他的嘴穴、屁穴、阴穴保持撑开的状态度过了无数个小时。每当一根阴茎退出来时，另一根阴茎就会立刻捅进去，满溢出来的种子沿着的他双腿上溅落下来。当又一波新鲜的精子强行射入他的身体时，他能感觉到阴茎对浓稠液体于他体内沉重的挤压。他快被他们浓郁的液体淹死了，从里至外。不过他没有抱怨：他喜欢这样。在短暂的没有被粗壮物填饱时，他会卑微地祈求更多。  
某个时刻Charles转过身来，面对着一张英俊而模糊的脸，他看起来与Erik主人长的一模一样，只不过他的头发是璀璨的金色。这个人坐在自己面前。他的阴茎笔直挺立着，硬度应该不输于正插在他屁股里的那根。Charles已经知道眼前阴茎的归属了：深捅进他的骚穴里。尽管如此在梦中，他还是沉着地把手放在对方的肩膀上，品尝第无数次被从里面分开的美妙快感，在他被一双手狠狠压下将巨物齐根吞入时，他上面的小嘴被另一根深红色的怪物打开了。他们不会让他松懈的，尽管Omega在这个梦中非常愿意被践踏，但在他身后迫使他扭动腰肢、还未露脸的Alpha似乎有点急躁了，一根半成结的滚烫柱物在几次猛烈的推搡中穿透了Charles。当他的屁股撞上结实的肌肉时Alpha发出一声满足的低吼。Charles也知道该怎么办，他开始移动，上下摩擦，摆动着腰肢，肠壁蠕动着侍候体内阴茎的同时按摩着敏感点放声淫叫。Alpha们的手穿梭于他光滑汗湿的躯体上，掠过奶头、胸乳，抚过阴茎、双球，牙印与斑斑红点散布在洁白的肌肤上，绘制出欲望的画卷。当一只手抚摸他的腹部时，他能清楚感觉到被两根阴茎撑出在腹部上凸起来明显的形状。Omega被架起分开的双腿发酸，身体燃烧着，祈求最后一点刺激让他得到释放。一只手覆上了他被冷落的小家伙，Omega挺腰在上面磨蹭，直到自己的呻吟声在耳边响起，直到无数双手抓住他身体的不同部分，他体内的大家伙们也开始向上冲刺。不出所料，当他已经被操至肿胀的壁肉挤压体内狠命摩擦的性器时，他得到了自己久违的释放，他的口腔、私处、阴囊，他的每一寸肌肤都因这无上的快乐而尖叫。三个肉洞都被结封得死死的。Charles的主人们都站了起来，紧紧地怀抱着他，把他抬至舒适的软床上，继续一次又一次的侵犯他、蹂躏他、占有他。最后，他被操得松垮垮变了形的洞里不断地涌出大量的乳白色糊状物，这些肮脏的液体来源于在他体内射出数次、来自不同Alpha的阴茎。  
*  
“孩子的另一名监护人是谁？”  
“......”  
“......”  
“......”  
“这位Omega的合法配偶是谁？”  
“......”  
“......”  
“......”  
Beta医生看着眼前始终保持沉默的一O三A、三男一女，不禁感觉由衷的头疼，从刚刚进门开始三位Alpha就对唯一的Omega表现出了各自的占有欲：唯一的女Alpha从始至终挽着Omega的手，而褐发与金发的男Alpha则一左一右护在他后面，不用闻医生也知道现在空气中一定有三股Alpha信息素在无时无刻掐着架。  
一B一O三A就这样你看着我，我看着你，维持着尴尬而虚假的平静。医生从医多年，这种情况也没少见过，但另他惊讶的是四人中还有两人载着一对的结婚戒指。  
“都，都是我不好...我应该更小心的...”  
难熬的寂静终于在已怀胎六个多月的Omega哭泣出声时打破了。坐在他身侧的女A赶忙掏出手帕帮他擦去成串的泪珠，身后原本冷着脸的褐发男A在越来越急促的哭声里露出了心疼的神情，原本淡定自若的金发男A已经跪倒在了Omega脚边，全然不顾地板上肮脏的灰尘弄脏了西装裤，真诚地吻去Omega淌出深蓝眼眸的泪水。  
“咳咳！”  
一声咳嗽引回了四个人的注意力，医生不必要的抖开了手中的测验单，戏剧性地清了一下喉咙，诊室里又恢复了一片寂静。  
“测验结果出来了，各项指标正常，检测到三个健康有力的心跳...”  
“哦，我的天哪！谢天谢地！”女Alpha夸张的吻上Omega的嘴唇，金发男则谨慎而狂喜将Omega拥抱在臂弯里。褐发Alpha在最初的呆滞过后露出了医生这辈子见过的最惊悚的鲨鱼笑。  
“谢谢您，Logan医生！”被抓住手敷衍地乱甩了几下后，医生就被沉浸幸福氛围中的四人排除再外了，那个看着挺温柔的Omega再次流下了眼泪，只不过这次是因为喜悦。  
好想抽根烟。Logan医生没有少见过这种戏码，并迫切需要一支雪茄。

End.

求评论哦～  
一万字的肉文，终于搞定了。。。  
突然发现Emma X Charles 也是EC。。。  
EC真的能胜任任何设定

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢就留个评论呗


End file.
